Love No Other
by quechan89
Summary: She has lost in the darkness, trying to recall who the real she is and someone appear before her eyes, claiming she is his to begin with. She should be happy, she finally found her light but why her dreams filled with long, ebony hair and grey eyes?
1. Chapter 1: The lost memory

**Well, another story from mine. I'am really sorry for all my readers who has waiting patiently for the TPFL latest chapter. I'm having a writer block and having a difficult time to write the story. But don't worry, I will not dropped the story, just want refreshing my mind for the new plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE NO OTHER<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

In the midst of darkness where's not even a single light appeared, a small body laid helplessly in her wet cloth.

The waves from the shore leisurely hitting the hopeless frame, moving it upward to the surface. Her eyes tighten shut, her lips turned blue because of the cold weather and her body felt icy without any warmth. She only wore a blue jeans matched with the purple shirt fitted perfectly on her petite frame. There is no identification card, telling who the real she is and where did she come from.

A tall girl suddenly appeared from the darkness; hastily impending the indefinite figure. She leaned closely; her green hair cascaded down, hiding her beautiful face. She carefully touched the cold, pale hand. Slowly, she moved to her face, sliding the soaking hair that splayed on the small face. She tilted the figure face a little, trying to get a better view of her.

"I never saw her...," she murmured to herself. Curiosity was built instantly within her mind. Black hair, pale skin, small body…she never met her anywhere before, especially not in this island. She raised her head, her eyes scanning the surrounding, hearing the wind roar bizarrely. Her eyes caught a sight of planks, some of it half-buried in the sand.

_A stray stranger?_

_But why is she here?_

_This is a place where stranger shouldn't be …_

_And it is very impossible for them to landed here._

"Is she dead?"

Her heart hammering with every breath she inhaled, panicky runs through her veins if the small body that lay vulnerably had lost her heart beat. Quickly, she places her right ear at the girl's chest.

"Oh, she's alive…though it's run slowly," she mumbled.

"Who the hell is she?" she thought. Her slender fingers moved around the girl's body, skimming the wet cloth, intentionally to search for any clue for her identity. Her hands moved from her blouse to her jeans' pocket, inserting her fingers.

"There's nothing here," she assumed, placing her hands on the side of her body, carefully lifting it upward. Her right hand stirred hastily on her back pocket while the other withstands the petite frame. When her hand roving around the left pocket, she could feel something hard inside it.

"Oh, what is this?" She inserts her fingers, trying so hard to pull the small thing out.

"A locket?" It is silver, half love shape locket with the design of cherry blossom craved on its surface, and also a half wing by the side of the shape. She turned the locket, catching a view of a word.

"_Rukia and…_. Huh? Ru…kia? Never heard this name," she whispered softly. Her eyes staring at those beautiful, pale face again. _Sigh…what should I do know? Should I abandon her? No…that will be cruel of me. But Master will mad at me if he finds out._

_Urgh!_

_Oh, how about I… _

"Nel? Is that you?"

Her head snapped up, hearing someone calling her name. Far from where she kneels, she saw a dim light that slowly grew lighter. She recognizes that deep voice. Her lips curled up, suppressing the happiness to hear that voice. Yeay, I'm safe!

"Yes! Ulquiorra-san, here! Someone's in trouble!"

* * *

><p>Sweat started to glistened around her forehead regardless of the cold air that run in the enormous room. Her steady heart gradually getting heavier and she's having a difficult time to breath, inhaling the air to her lungs. Her small body trembling under the man's touch, weakened her senses and feeling. She uncomfortably lay on the vast bed, feeling hot all over her body despite the fact that the room was cooled by the air-conditioner.<p>

She giggled softly as the man nibbling her earlobe, sending tickle to her body. Both her hands rest beside her petite form, clenching her fist tightly. She actually didn't know how to respond to his touch since everything was so new to her.

Should she touch his body? Or hugging him closely?

She doesn't know at all.

She tried to suppress her moan, afraid how her voice will turned out when the man suddenly moves to her neck, nipping the sensitive skin below her throat. She shut her eyes, stretching her neck to give him more access view of her beautiful smooth neck, causing him to bit her skin on the collarbone, creating a red mark as a symbol of his belonging. She whimpered a little, still trying to restrain her beautiful voice from leaking out.

"Don't hold your voice. I want to hear it."

Hearing those words, she opened her mouth a little, letting out a soft moan when he suddenly licking the red spot, easing the pain he had been make. His right hand slowly made way to her bare left breast, causing her hastily covering her bare chest. A flush red obviously tinted between her cheeks.

"You're beautiful. There's nothing to ashamed of," he gently assured her, grabbing both her hands and pinning it above her head. He drinks the sight of her beautiful bosom through his blue eyes before carefully kneaded the mound in his palm while still giving a butterfly kisses around her smooth neck.

His left hand released her hands just to joined together to fondled her breasts, causing the petite girl to whimper below his touch. His lips move below to her collarbone, sucking it whereas his thumb strokes the puckered bud between his fingers.

Her breath hitched when his lips finally hovered the pink areolar, took it in his mouth and biting it lightly. She gasped of the sudden sensations that was really feel novel to her when he swirl his tongue in a circular motion around the pink bud, then sucking it so unexpectedly causing her back to arched from the vast bed. Her hand that lay beside her move feverishly to his light-blue hair, tugging it in her fist to control the desire that instantaneously build within her innocence body, eliciting a soft groan from the man above her.

She finally moaning out loud when the strong man change his ministration from the left breast to her right one, giving the same attention he had given previously. He began to suckle her breast more strenuously whilst kneaded the soft mound in an erotic motion, causing the small girl to squirm beneath his touch. He smirk, noticing how a little touch by him can weaken the strong-head girl, raising his pride to the top of his prominence list in his life.

He growled when the petite girl lifted her legs to straddle his waist, grinding her lower region against his length.

"Rukia…"

She gaze at the man who's now staring intently at her, stunning by the sight of his blue eyes darkened with lust.

_Rukia…_

_Rukia…_

_Who's Rukia…?_

The name was so hazy in her mind.

_Ah, yes…_

_That was my name._

_Rukia._

She stretched her hands, holding his face and pulled him up to capture his lips in a fervent kiss. The desire was too enormous to control. She needed a release soon. The man probes his tongue, drawing a line between her crimson lips, asking for opening which she gladly gave. He taste a slight of cigarette mingles with the apple favors, his favorite drink. Their tongue molding with each others, tasting their essence, and battling for dominant.

His lips leave her mouth; continue to sliding across her long neck down to her body. Placing a soft kiss on her both nipples, he moved over her stomach and lick into her navel, causing the girl to let out a gasp. Nibbling the skin, he unhurriedly moving downward, deliberately to touch her nether region. Realizing it sooner, Rukia involuntarily closed her legs together, staring him with her wide violet eyes.

"You're beautiful."

She heard it again. And always heard it in this past two weeks. She couldn't understand it at all.

_Am I really that beautiful?_

She really couldn't comprehend the words that constantly passed from the lips of the handsome man.

She gasped when he nudged her leg open, holding it tightly in his hand.

"And you're very kind," he whispered, smiling to the beautiful angel beneath him. Rukia could feel her cheek heated upon the flattering remark, flabbergasted when she finally saw his honed sculpted body under the dim light of their table lamp. Before this, she so caught in the embarrassed moment, didn't dare to open her eyes when the man undress himself (and herself). And now, his beautiful naked splendor was served for her to observe. He rose up just to kneel between her legs, taking one of her legs to be caught by his sexual lips.

Rukia struggle to hold her breath as she attentively watch the handsome man kissing her small toes while his blue eyes never averted from hers. She waited anxiously for his next move, inquisitive to know what he will do next.

The man smirked. Her eyes widen when she catch the glimpse of his smile, panting heavily as he slid his tongue upward to her kneecap.

"I'll make you scream my name," he proclaim, still maintaining his grin. Rukia couldn't dare to avoid her eyes from the pierce, blue eyes.

To prove his words, he swiftly spread her leg wider, earning a gasp from the little angel and attentively move his face closer to her feminine folds.

"W-Wait!" Rukia instinctive tugged his silky hair, consciously to thwart him from his next movement. _No way…is he going to…_

Smirking, he gazed at the enticing region, licking his lips before placing a kiss on the sensitive folds, eliciting a heavy moan from Rukia.

"You're already this wet…You want me to wait?" he seductively asked.

"N-No…It's just-" Rukia almost cried in embarrassed, blushed at how aroused she had been after their entire foreplay making.

"I'm also this hard because of you," he whispered on her ear, licking the earlobe before nibbling at it. Rukia gasped when the man took her hands from his hair and placed it at somewhat a hard thing. Her eyes widen and she blushed horribly at the discovery.

"Don't make me wait any longer." Following those words, he moved downward to meet her nether region, loving the sight of it. At the first contact on her folds, Rukia jerked her hips slightly, startled by his finger touching the sensitive nub of her intimate part. He holds her hips using his left hand, at the same time the other hand continue to stroking her clitoris in circles motion.

Rukia threw her head back, moaning at the eccentric sensations, clenching the silk fabric tightly in her fist. Then he thrust his tongue into her wet core, tasting the fluids that constantly flow from her entrance. His tongue moving in and out from her clit, never tired to drink of her essence and his finger thrusting in a rhythm.

"No!" Rukia cried out in pleasure; wriggle her head back and forth. The wave of pleasure was too much for her endure. Her chest heaving heavily and bead of sweat started to form on her body. "Please…"

His grin grew wider. "Call out my name."

Now she was panting heavily. His naked splendor, his hard length, his sexy smirk, and his slate blue eyes…

It was all too much for her to restrain.

"_I want you, Grimmjaw-san!"_

Finally, his name came out from her rosy lips. The name who loved her the most. The name who's now become her…

…_husband._

_I want to give it all for this man…who loved me more than his life…_

"That's my girl." Sill maintaining his smirk, he hovered her once more, meeting her lips in a passionate kiss. He swore she can taste herself in their kisses.

"I want to enter you now…" Grimmjaw said, caress her cheek in a subtle movement. He spread her legs wider and positioned himself between her legs, gaping at the beautiful angel who's broadening her eyes with apprehension. He chuckled a little. Bending down his head, he captures her lips once again before move downward to her hollow neck.

Rukia bite her lips, waiting nervously for him to penetrate her. Her breathe hitch as she felt the tip of her member touching slightly at her lower region. When he moved to kiss her neck, she tightly shut her eyes, and…

"Huh?"

Rukia swore she could hear the man above her snoring softly, breathing so contentedly between her splayed hair.

"He falls _asleep_? In the middle of _this_? I can't believe it! " Rukia almost can't believe herself. Her husband was comfortably sleeping when he was about to…

"Urgh, forget it," she mumbled, tenderly lifting the heavy body from crushing her petite frame and placing him beside her. She stares at him, a wave of euphoria feelings rushed into her body at the subtle view.

"This is the first time I've ever watch him so closely," she giggle, loving the sight of his peaceful face so nearer to her. "Well, he probably tired managing the ceremony. Don't blame him though. But there we go, our first night. "

Rukia dropped her body to the soft pillow, pulling up the thick cover to shelter them from the cool conditioner. Her eyes gazing vacuously at the wide ceiling above her, feeling the peculiar ache in her heart for every occurrence that had happen.

She couldn't feel right. Something was left behind. Something so important that she afraid she will regret in her whole life if she forget it.

Her life. The meaning of her life.

Is this the real one?

How can she know she was now walking at the right path?

_I want him to walk beside me._

_Who? The man in my dream?_

_Long dark, ebony hair…_

_Grey eyes…_

"Urgh, my head!" Rukia wiggle in pain, clutching her head to endure the sudden pain. It's like someone beating her head with a solid thing whenever she tried to remember her dreams.

_Who the hell he is….and who am I?_

* * *

><p>A loud noise can be heard across the hallway room, beckoning an unusual atmosphere in the huge mansion which usually be seen in its peace and quiet mode.<p>

A loud footstep slowly getting closer to the immense room, its step seems full with panic and anxiety.

The old, huge door suddenly opened from outside.

"So? What can you find?" the high voice asked impatiently to the figure who's been trying so hardly to breathe the air to his lungs. Dotted of perspiration can be seen all over his face and his attire was already drenched with sweat.

"She's already came back from New York three weeks ago. I've checked it at the airport," he answered, steady his still beating heart. Seems that he had run with all his might to come to the mansion as faster as possible.

"So where is she? Renji, couldn't you find anything else?" the voice asks again. A little pusher this time.

"Sorry, Ichigo. My connections are limited. What I know is she'd come back to Japan because of some urgent case, that's what her friends told me. She doesn't tell her friends anything the real cause; just flew herself back to Japan. The weird is, I'd checked all the hotel list name, either the expensive or the cheap one, but she never stayed once. It's like…she's missing all of a sudden."

"What do you mean _she's missing_ Renji? I repulse those words."

The red-haired guy watches keenly as the tall, young man stride smartly and stopped in front of him. He held his breath.

"Sorry. I didn't mean she's missing. Er…she probably staying somewhere outside Tokyo. W-we will find her. That…I assure you, Byakuya," he timidly replied his cousin words, didn't dare to raise his head up. Tsk, I'd die instantly if he gone mad! He can tell the little cousin of him worry her to death and ever since his beloved girl gone, Byakuya can't never close his eyes in ease.

"But how we'll find her? We didn't even know where she is? I don't understand why she didn't even contact us," Ichigo let out a sigh, rubbing his range-haired haplessly, still feeling intimidating and mad at the girl's reckless action. Renji quickly turned his head to Ichigo, hurriedly swinging his right hand to the boy's shoulder as an act of comforting. He didn't dare to glance at his cousin, afraid his soul will leave with his body instantaneously just by staring at his grey eyes. Oh, that's so exaggerated, Abarai Renji!

Something hit him. Something he never dared to think.

"Oi Ichigo!"

"Hm? What?"

"Does anyone of you ever tell Rukia about your father?"

Ichigo's head snapped up. He changes his sight with Byakuya, watching the alarm in his eyes. "N-No…W-we…no, I mean…I never tell her."

"You mean…_you_. What about your sisters?" Renji inquire.

"That's no possible! Yuzu and Karin will never tell her. They promised me!" Ichigo bluntly replied, hastily went to the threshold and calling out his sisters' name.

"You better ask," Renji claimed, hugging both his arm in front of his chest.

"Yes, ichi-ni?" both his twin sister asked him after they run up to the hall room.

"Tell me honestly. Have you ever mentioned about father to Rukia?" Ichigo held his serious gaze to his sisters, waiting impatiently for their answer. He still believes they will not betray his trust he give upon them. He could barely withstand it. Anything. Just anything but not this…

The girls change their look.

"No."

Ichigo release a grateful sigh.

"B-But…"

"But what?" Anymore but and I seriously will gone mad.

"Y-you told us a month after it," Yuzu mumbled, she constantly hides herself behind Karin's back.

"So what's the difference?" Ichigo nearly snapped. And suddenly realization hit him. Yes, I told them a month after that. No…no…don't tell me…

"We'd told Rukia-neesan a day after that."

Ichigo almost faint. He could saw Renji opened his jaw in shock. Byakuya widen his eyes in fear.

"Oh, no…no…this can't be…Rukia, she's definitely going to that guy!" He can't think anymore. This not supposed to be happening.

"I'll bring her back."

The ambiance abruptly in silence. Everyone eyes followed the man's movement without any noise escape from their mouth. The tall man took his coat that was hanging at the coat-hook; smartly stride past the siblings and his cousin without looking back.

He needs to find a way.

To bring his beloved back to him.


	2. Chapter 2: A virgin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**LOVE NO OTHER**

**CHAPTER 2: A VIRGIN**

She was dancing, in an empty hall with only a grand piano placed at the corner of the enormous room. It was dim, a chandelier above her was set with low-light which cause the hazy ambiance in the hall. There was nothing in her sight, except for someone's chest which she found well-built and masculine. His strong odour fills the room and her ears catch the sound of a classic melody, beckoning something deep in her heart.

She found herself leaning against the robust body, her breast press firmly and both her hand and waist was tightly held by the man. She could hear the pounded sound of his heart as her ear place exactly at his left chest.

It was the most beautiful and entrancing melody she had ever heard. And it only sung for her.

_Only her_.

'_What is this feeling?'_

It was utterly tranquil and fills with quixotic. And also… _dejavu._

She tilted her head up, scarcely wanted to see the man's face. His long, ebony hair cascading down, touching the top of her head, and his thin lips remain impassive without any smile. She searches for his eyes beneath the hazy atmosphere but could only see the silhouette of his sharp nose and long face.

He was wearing a blue shirt, neatly button from top to the end of the silk shirt and a black slack to match with his attire. Looking down to herself, she wore a sleeveless pink, evening dress with white heels.

"Rukia."

A voice vibrates into her ears, sending a wave of tingles throughout her body. It was deep and husky, yet emotionless. Nevertheless, to her surprise, she found it utterly pleasing and sexy to her hearing. It burnt her heart, mind and soul. She had heard his voice somewhere. It sends a familiarity feeling to her memory when the voice echoes in her obscure mind.

Tilting her head a little, she saw the thin lips twirled upward, forming a soft and melancholic smile to her eyes.

"You have become a good dancer." He leaned closer to her left ear; his warm breath tickled her cold skin. "I didn't recall teaching you to be this good. Since when do you start learning?"

His breath that touched her rosy cheeks feels so hot, sending a wave of tingles throughout her body. She couldn't think straight, as if he was intoxicated her with his masculine fragrance and voice.

Before she could answer his question, she heard him chuckled a little, which she found so pleasing and loved. His hand that holds her waist gave the sensation to her heart, jerking the hidden lust beneath her calm demeanour. She tilted her head up, but couldn't saw his eyes, his facial.

"Since I dated the cold-hearted president," she slyly replies, tighten her grips on his hand before he casually twisted her around and catch the petite form once again in a waltz dance.

"That…didn't answer my question," he remark coolly. She couldn't help but smirk at his cold retort. "I learned it from someone."

"Oh?" He responds, almost emotionless. Though his voice sounded calm, she could smell the jealousy stirring in his word and his eyes proved that as he swiftly averted from meeting her ivory eyes. She tried to hide her bliss from his slight reaction but couldn't as her lips inevitable twirl upwards, showing the pleasing she's now experiencing.

"I guess you didn't need me anymore to teach you," he quietly spoke, his voice almost a whisperer as she barely could heard his words and she noticed, his body deliberately move from touching her body though he still holding her tight to dance. She arched her eyebrow, surprise by his sudden movement but quickly suppressed her emotions.

Avoiding his question, she released her hand from his grip and suddenly moved towards his long, raven hair. The silky hair threaded smoothly between her fingers and she loved the feeling of it, like a silk. "Your hair…it'd grew longer," she murmured, playing the soft texture. The tall man let out a grunt but still letting her hand touches his hair.

"You're not answering my question," he remark, stopping their movement.

"Who's teaching you?" his deep voice once again echoed in the vast hall and it sounded more urgent this time. Rukia tilted her head a little, giving him a smirk as a reply to his question. Silently, she once again taking a hold onto his hand and twisted herself, clashing her petite form onto his.

"That's, Mr President…" she moved her lips to his ear, smiling deviously. "…a secret."

He only gazed silently at her, their body still moves in a slow dance.

"My name…," he spoke, consciously stopping the dance, and now lifting her face to lock their eyes together. She stared dumbstruck, taken aback by his hasty action and he barely noticed the colours of the iris hidden under the slated eyes.

"My name," he whisperer, his voice husky and profound. "You haven't call out my name."

She smiles tenderly, stroking the hands that hold her face firmly. "You're my Mr President," she replies, grinning beneath her big ivory eyes that seems to blazes with mischievous thought. The man let out a groan; releasing his frustration from her sally, emitting a soft laugh from her.

"I'm your_ husband_-to-be…" he said, pressing a word for her to embed it into her mind. Unbeknownst to him, his breathe had become thicker than the moment when they were waltzing and the feel of her body closer to his, clouded his rational mind.

Sensing the sudden quite, she raised her head a little, just to discover the man's lips lingering around hers, as if waiting for her own accord to meet with his. Her heart thudded faster, and she found herself hard to inhale the oxygen to her lungs, suffocating her chest. She tightens her hold on the front of his shirt and her stunning ivory eyes sluggishly dilated…

"My name…"

She opens her lips. "Bya…"

And she woke up.

* * *

><p>"Rukia-sama? Rukia-sama!"<p>

Hearing her name being called in such urgent tone, she sluggishly opens her eyes, but squealing as the sun rays hits her sight. Hastily, she pulls the thick cover up to her chin, intended to continue her abyss slumber. The softness of the mattress and the cold weather lulling her to close her eyes.

"Rukia-sama?" She heard it again, almost close to her ears. "Grimmjow-sama summons your presence for breakfast, _now_."

Blinking confusedly, she sprawl on the huge bed, trying to recollect the pieces of her memory which she seemingly forgotten. Turning her head to the side, she saw nothing but an empty space. Scrutinizing the surrounding, she saw a woman with long, green hair opening a wooden closet, searching for something. She stretched her arms upward, trying to relaxing her numb body and later, her eyes catch a silver thing on her left finger, shimmering beneath the sun's beam.

'Ah, I was married yesterday…' she thought with a vague memory. The ring with the violet diamond attach on the silver metal became the proof. A proof of a man's woman.

A wife.

"It's like a dream," she muttered under her restless breath.

_A dream… _

She was dreaming again last night. The same dream, over and over again ever since she lay haplessly on the island without any memories of who she was.

She was dancing… there's music… _a man…_

Long, dark hair…

_Who?_

"Urgh! My head…" She winced in pain, gripping her forehead to stop the impulsive throbbing. It feels like the skull was breaking and shattered into pieces.

"Rukia-sama!" Nel's screaming was like a thunder striking to her hearings, causing her to flinch even more in pain. "Nel, please…" Her voice was weak yet firm to snap the maid to control her exaggerated worry, shutting the high pitched abruptly.

"Sorry." The green-haired maid softly spoke, caressing the back of the petite woman in a circular motion to relax the stiff's body. "What are you thinking?"

Rukia gaped at the woman, couldn't fathom the meaning of her words. "What do you mean?"

Slowly helping her in a sit position, the maid then stood inaudibly beside her, staring at the wife of her master with abysmal and evocative look. "You tried to remember something from your past, didn't you?" she said, almost whispering. "Why did you that?"

Her questions were almost like a blow to her consciousness. The violet eyes widen. "I-"

"This is your _world_, Rukia-sama. With Grimmjow-sama."

Rukia flustered, swiftly shaking her head. "It's not like that! I just thought…I should know about my past. That's all."

"Why should you? A past is a past. We should look ahead, to our future," she nonchalantly said, firming on each of her words. "There's nothing more important than now. _You_, together with Grimmjow-sama."

"I…I know, but…" _I want to about that man…_

"Don't you believe in him?" she gently spoke, caressing the pale hand. "He loves you very much."

"I know." Rukia reply with the same tone of her, smiling. "Okay, I guess I need to be ready now, before he send another maid to call for me," she smirk, lifting her body from the soft mattress.

"Yes, Rukia-sama!" The maid exclaimed happily, quickly running toward the closet, grabbing a white towel. She handed it to Rukia but she held her hand, inaudibly gazing at her.

"Thank you, Nel. I owe you so much," Rukia said, staring intently at those green orbs. The green haired maid smiles sheepishly, nodding her head.

"It's my pleasure, Rukia-sama."

* * *

><p>"Ah, here you are," she heard a husky and manly voice spoke as soon as she steps into the massive dining hall. She was in her blue dress, the hem of the mini dress sway passing her kneecaps. "You look marvellous as always," he compliment, with his lips pressed into a tiny smile. Standing abruptly, he moved to the chair near him and pulled it out, waiting for her to come to him.<p>

Rukia giggling, feeling the sudden warm engulfed her heart upon his small action. She peered on him, amazed of how handsome he was in those black shirt and blue jeans; casual but entrancing. Just like how they first met. She strides slowly with a lady's manner, nodding at him with the smile plastered on her small face and carefully sit as he push back the seat.

"And you looks stunning as always," she whisperers, her cheeks flush with shyness. Grimmjow let out a chuckle. "Now, shall we eat?"

Rukia slightly nodded, looking at the breakfast dishes which included toast bread with jam, a fried egg and apple juices. The usual menu of this villa.

"I'm sorry that I fall asleep last night."

Jerking slightly, the glass she hold almost slipping from her slender fingers upon hearing his sentence. Her face swiftly heated up a she recalled the intense night they both had shared, stroking and devouring each other bodies and when they almost consummated their love, he end up falling to abyss, snoring beside her. Clearing her throat, Rukia open her mouth but was leave with embarrassment for sharing their private matter with the maids and butler.

"Um… it's okay. Don't worry, I know you're tired," she quietly said, her words barely hung at the tip of her tongue and her face feels hot with embarrassment as she realised the man who is sitting near her was staring attentively at her. The sudden touch of his hand against hers startled her and she jerked her head upward, meeting those beautiful blue eyes that matched perfectly with his hair colour.

Caressing the pale hand softly, he bends his body upward, almost leaning to her face. His warm breath fanning the red face and Rukia almost let out a moan.

"_We will try again tonight."_

Rukia's eyes widen in awe, her mouth slightly open. "G…Grimmjow!"

He chuckled before continuing his breakfast. "Ulquiorra, how's the preparation?"

The tall, thin butler who had stood quietly beside the entrance of the hall quickly walked to the side of his master. Bowing his head, his voice appears emotionless.

"It's going well, Grimmjow-sama. All have been prepared perfectly for tomorrow tonight. I've checked it thrice."

Grimmjow nodded, sipping the hot coffee slowly. "The guests?"

"I've prepared the list of name for the guests. Only certain people can come and most of it is your cliques," he spoke.

"Good. Make sure no 'uninvited' guest can slip through the entrance. Double the guards, increase the security system. I want to make sure it is a private event," he stressed but his face remains impassive.

The butler nodded once again before retrieving himself to his previous position. Rukia who is been listening to the conversation struck with curiosity, couldn't fathom a single word of it. _Event? Tomorrow night? What event?_

"Um, Grimmjow…"

"Yes_, honey_?" the blue-haired man ask teasingly, his voice lowered in sexy tone. Rukia's eyes widen and her rosy cheeks tinted with beautiful redness upon hearing the word which has mouthed with sensual way. The way his lips curved mischievously sends a wave of pleasure to her body.

"I….I…" Rukia stuttered, the heat seems to affected her brain and rational as well. Inhaling a long breath, she meets the intense gaze which had clouded with darkened lust. Shaking her head, Rukia cleared her throat. "The event…what was the conversation all about?"

"Oh, that…I probably forgot to tell you. We will hold a party tomorrow night, to introduce you to my friends. They've been anxious to meet my beautiful wife and I deeply regret for not inviting them to our private wedding," he deeply spoke, continue to eat his breakfast.

_Meeting his friends?_

The idea of her mingles with Grimmjow's friends' frightened her. She has never met anyone except people in the villa and ever since she has woken up from on the island, her world was only them. But seeing how her husband really wanted to introduce her to his friends, Rukia shuts her mouth.

"I see…"

"Don't you like it? You seem… _unpleased._" The way the last syllable vibrates the tones of worry and coldness through his lips, Rukia startled slightly, jerking her head to meet the azure eyes.

"No! It's not like that. It just that… I'm afraid," she said, barely a whispers.

Grimmjaow quietly placing both knife and fork at the edge of the plate before leisurely taking a glance of his wife. "Afraid? You scared of my friends?"

"That's not why I mean. I will like you friends, really, I do. It just I never met someone aside from our household and it frightened me to see other than _you,_" Rukia murmured the words, and shyly lifting her head, catching a glimpse of smirk from the handsome face.

"I'll be by your side," he spoke, taking the small hand and caress it softly. "So don't be afraid."

Rukia only smile before slowly nodding and continue to eat the breakfast, with hard feelings.

"When will the party start?"

* * *

><p>"It's 7pm tomorrow night."<p>

The red-haired man circled something in the big sheet of white paper with red marker pen, thudding the number while staring intently at those serious eyes. The white paper spread on the rectangular table, with some sketches drew on it. The three people in front of him impatiently wait for him to end the conversation.

"They are holding some sorts of party, I don't know the real reason of it but," he stopped for a while, catching his breath. "This is the only way for us to get near Grimmjaw."

"How do you know we can pass through? Of course that bastard will tighten the security. Well, he always does." Renji chuckled a bit, swaying the marker straight to the orange-haired face.

"It is w_e,_ will go through. Excluding you, Ichigo."

"What? What do-"

"He knows you. And this is not yet the important part. We only do the investigating, seeing whether it's true Rukia was there or not. It is not necessary for you to come with us, Ichigo." The tall man let out a grunt, draw a sour face.

"You don't need to say that with your boobs almost popping out from your blouse, Rangiku-san," he said, quickly averting his eyes from unintentionally staring at the woman in front of him. He heard a laugh before the sexy voice started to vibrate again, almost near to his ear.

"Well, well…it's a nice view, isn't it?"

"Tsk!"

"How we gonna get through?" After a long silent, the thin lips finally opened his mouth, pressing into a hard line. He crossed both his arms, gazing coldly at his cousin, blazing with flame of anger and infuriated and the vast room swiftly dropped into muteness.

Swallowing hard, Renji quickly draw something on the white sheet. "This is how we gonna do. You know my friend, Kira? He's the one who will lead us to Grimmjaw."

"Kira? That weak and skinny guy?" Ichigo asked, trying to recalling back one of Renji's friend but he only see one guys; the yellow-haired guy with sharp face.

"He's not that skinny, Ichigo. Yes, it's him. He was invited by Grimmjaw to the party."

"Why?"

Renji gave a quick glance to the woman beside him. "His father is a friend of him. So he will take place of his father to the party. So this is what we should do."

Pointing at Rangiku, he said with a smirk plastered on his face. "You'll be his personal assistant."

"Me?"

"Byakuya will be his bodyguard and me, I'm gonna be his butler. We will meet him at 5 at his house and we will follow him there. Any question?" Leaning against the wall behind him, Renji gradually shifting his gaze from each person in front of him, locking their eyes together.

Tightened his jaws, Byakuya moved forward, staring at the words on the white sheet. "Can we trust him?"

Meeting the emotionless grey eyes, Renji noticed how the iris seems to be darkening than usual and less sparkle ever since the young woman disappear from his life. Holding their gaze, he smiles widely. "I bet my life on it."

"Then we should get prepare."

Rukia sat on the velvet chair in front of her dresser, slowly drying the wet dark hair after getting a long, sweet bath. In her white robe, she stared inaudibly at the reflection before her, rebound a beautiful young lady with pale skin and dark hair, and yet, drown into solitude and gloominess.

She was lonely. Their conversation during the breakfast hour left a stained of melancholy to her heart. Suddenly, Nel's words hits her.

"_Don't argue with him. Don't resist his word."_

At first, she couldn't comprehend the meaning of the words, taking it lightly into her heart but now, she understood it. How Grimmjaw react upon her retort during the breakfast this morning seems to prove the warning. For the first time, Rukia felt the utter isolation when hearing his tone and remark.

"_Don't you like it? You seem… unpleased."_

There is no love or concern in the words. She could only felt_… power. _In every of his word, he spoke with compulsion and expectation for people to abide his rules and order. And for the very first time also, Rukia felt she was sinking and distinct from his love for her within the three weeks they already together on the island.

"Well, maybe he was excited to introduce me with his friend…" she muttered under her breath, her hands which were busy drying the cold hair gradually fall on her laps.

_Even though you didn't like it?_

"No! I do like it! Grimmjaw's friends are my friends too. I will like them, yeah…sure do."

It's getting pathetic. Alone in the enormous room has forced her to think beyond her will. Staring at her surrounding, she could only saw furniture and herself. There's no Nel, no Grimmjaw. When the small, owl-shaped antic clock on her dresser suddenly chimes, she knew it's has reached midnight and yet, her husband is nowhere to be found.

She should be grateful, married to a rich guy, being loved by him although she has lost her memories of them being together for the past few years. There's nothing she wanted more in this life, being surrounded by the people who cared and loved her. For her, the past is not important anymore just like what Nel has told her countless time.

"_A past is a past. We should look ahead, to our future. There's nothing more important than now. You, together with Grimmjow-sama."_

"Yeah, the future is far more important than the past," she bitted her lips, holding the urge of sadness from washing her fragile emotion. "I should forget the man in my dreams…" Moving to the wardrobe beside the dresser, she changes her attire to the night gown, a black lacy one which was Grimmjaw's favourite from all of her sleeping apparel. Spraying some perfume to her luscious neck, Rukia took a final glance at the clock.

12.14 am…

"I just need to wait for his return, as his faithful wife."

* * *

><p>"Rukia-sama, Rukia-sama."<p>

The sweet voice hanging almost near to her ears and she reluctantly opened both her eyes, only to catch the sudden ray of sun hitting her sight. Grunted, she rolled to the left, extended her left hand, feeling a cold, empty spot. Rukia opens her eyes, suddenly aware of the ambiance which has suddenly turns brightly.

"Good morning, Rukia-sama. Grimmjaw-sama is waiting for you at the dining hall."

She suddenly jumps from her lying position, gaping as she follows the maid's movement with disbelief feelings. What? Morning? MORNING? What happened to the night?!

"Where were you last night?"

The maid stopped her action, grabbing the white towel as she stride before her. "We have meeting with Grimmjaw-sama, for the party tonight."

"When do you guys finish?" She asked. "Um, I think it's around 4 o'clock in the morning. It was an important meeting, there's lots of things need to be-"

"I see." Before the maid could finish her words, she coldly cuts it and grabs the towel. Closing the bathroom door, Rukia only stared down to her feet, feeling the urge to scream out her frustration.

_What the hell is this?! I'm still a virgin?_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**I thought that I should give this story a life. There's no Byaruki moment in this chapter, only the continuation from the last chapter but I think this is an important one. Next chapter is finally their meeting, looked forward to write it =) **


	3. Chapter 3: Party

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: PARTY<strong>

She sat down on the velvet chair, quietly starring at the reflection in front of her as a girl brushing her dark hair, carefully smoothing the silky thread. She then grabbed the short hair, twirling it until it turns into a nice bun above her head. Tenderly pinning the hair, she picked up a silver hair pin among the other jewelleries in the gold, metal box and attached it above the bun. Smiling by herself, she looks mesmerized by the glitters from the crown pin which had attached with hundreds of diamond gems. After spraying the hair little by little, she took a glance on Rukia, gazing at her.

"What do you think?"

Rukia brush the strand hair between her eyes and slip it behind her right ear, tilted her head slightly to see the hairdo through the enormous mirror and as she catches the luminosity of the gems, she found herself breathing heavily instead of gawking at those beautiful jewel. It feels heavy on her hair, as well as in her heart. She tries to move her head, but the weight of the pin makes her difficult to move.

"Must I wear those?" she asked, touching the crown pin. She glanced at the maid who is still busy adjusting her hair. She cheerfully nods. "It looks nice on you, Rukia-sama."

Rukia almost smirk upon hearing her remarks, twirling her lips upward. _It looks good on everyone…_

"It's almost 7!" she exclaimed in alarm, quickly searching for a lip gloss on the table. Snatching the pink gloss, she carefully painted it on the succulent lips, adding a natural colour to the pale mouth.

"Relax, Nel. It won't start right away," Rukia said, chuckled slightly but the maid still busy coloured her pale cheeks with blusher.

"You don't understand, Rukia-sama," she suddenly opened her mouth, looking straight at her. Rukia could see the uneasiness in her eyes, while the young maiden carefully adding the pink colour on her cheeks. "He _hates_ unpunctuality."

Rukia swallowed the words hard to her lungs, chewing it with a firm smile on her beautiful face. "I see," she mumbles through hard feelings. Unknowingly, her hands grasp tightly on the white gown as the sudden apprehension crept to her veins and she tried to shake the uneasy emotion by letting out a laugh. But it seems so unnatural and fake to her hearings.

"Are you nervous, Rukia-sama?"

Nervous? For her, it's more like she doesn't want to be there. She couldn't understand herself, the strange and unwanted feelings that kept perturbing her heart ever since she woke up on the bed in the big mansion. As if there is another reason she was haplessly stranded on the island. Though every being in the mansion kept mentioning the same thing; she was Grimmjaw's fiancée and had lost her memory due to unexpected accident, but she knew that's not the only reason. Three weeks for her is not enough to search for the lost reminiscence but the sudden marriage shocked her even more, forcing her to stop collecting the piece of her mind and unwillingly accept the outreach hand from the stranger.

"Rukia-sama?"

Rukia jolted at the abrupt touch on her shoulder. Blinking, she saw the confused face through the mirror reflection and realized she had been spacing out more than usual. "Sorry, I kept spacing out lately," she admitted, chuckled awkwardly whilst her hand fixing her hair.

Nel just stared blankly. "Don't worry, Nel. It's nothing serious. I forgot to drink my medicine just now," Rukia make an excuse although it was true that she hasn't drunk her medicine, prescribed special for the headache. She asked for it since the pain were getting worsen each day and she had to depend on the remedy to subside the ache.

Nel anxiously running outside the room as soon as she heard the remark. Sighing, Rukia let herself wandered around in the huge room, touching every single thing that passed through her slender fingers then finally she stopped at the sliding window. Pressing herself, she could see the colourful light, hanging loosely around the enormous oak tree and the brick walls which she always thought daunting, has been decorated with balloons. She also can saw a line of people entering the gate with presents in their hands.

Her heart leaped at the view. Now she was nervous.

She strides swiftly to sit back in front of the dresser and checking her makeup, the hair and her white dress over and over again until Nel appeared from the door with a glass of water and medicine in both her hands. Rukia waved her hand. "Later, Nel. The guests are here already, I need to be ready now."

"But-"

"Are you done yet?"

As soon as both of them looked up at the threshold, Nel timid as usual bowing her head and back up carefully until her back touched the wall and Rukia smile warmly at the sight of her husband who stood gorgeously with his white suit and black shoes. However, her smile froze when the hard eyes slid from her apprehensive face, down her throat, over her breasts and rested on the flicker of her hips. His eyes retraced their path just and her muscles tightened wherever his gaze lingered. His blue eyes that always glow beautifully gradually fading, turning to a darker colour when he met her.

"Um… almost," she replied anxiously, once again fixing the ornament on her hair, diminishing the uneasy feelings. But when she about to trace the pin, a callous hand stopped her movement, causing her to turn her body and met the blue orbs. "Let me do it."

Rukia's cheeks heated up as she nodded shyly, letting the hand moved freely from the crown pin. Her back felt warm against the broad chest and her heart almost dropped when the slender fingers deliberately moved downward to her luscious neck, caressing it softly. She could feel the hot breathe on her cold skin, fanning the sensitive spot and Rukia almost wriggle herself from his touch.

"Grimmjow…" she whispers, barely constraining the moan from escaping when his lips finally met the porcelain skin. "Hm?" he replied lazily, his voice resonated against her ear as he placed butterfly kisses between the crooks of her neck, his hand rubbing the shoulder blade.

"We shouldn't do this now…" she muttered, her breathe laboured. She had to fight the urged to grab the white suit and smashed their lips together. It's been a lonely night for her ever since her husband started spending more of his time planning the dinner. Sometimes, she felt confused of her on feeling. Does she love Grimmjow or only needed him to fill the hole in her heart?

"I want to kiss you," he mumbles, his lips still locked on the creamy skin. "You look so beautiful in this dress that I want to eat you alive."

His words left her wanting for more. The wanton feeling shuddered through her, bringing wetness to the part between her knees. Her hands that hanging on both sides of hers, slowly making its way to the man's arm, clutching tightly. She couldn't say no when the desire suddenly build up within her, flared like a fire in every inch of her senses. Rukia doesn't care anymore. She wanted someone that loves her more than everything and she knew Grimmjow is the right man.

Feeling hapless, she let the hand continued to caress the bare skin, shining like a pearl under the white chandelier. The wet lips let out a moan as she felt his touch moved to her ears, licking the lobe. "You smell good," he huffed, slowly tugging the sensitive spot, causing her to squirm in giggles.

"Your favourite scent."

Rukia caught his smirk and swore he looked devilishly handsome. She could barely breathe, especially when his hand dangerously slid up the slope of her back, skimming the covered skin and down to her raised hip, stroking it sensually. The pulse that had been jerking in her throat settled uneasily into the rapid rhythm of arousal, her head jerked against the sensation. She moved her body closer to the harden one, running the wetness against his hard length to ease the pain between her legs.

The gullible movement caused the man to groaned, tightening his hold on the shoulder, barely inhaling the cold air. She couldn't think straight. The clock that kept ticking seems to not bothering her anymore. After the earnest touch, his lips finally trailed from her ear to the glossy lips, turning her head slightly and crushing over hers in a hungry demand, tongue probing for entrance. Rukia moan against his lips as the wet appendage delved into the sweet cavern, exploring, seeking, and seducing her to do likewise. She closed her eyes to feel the way his lips moved ferociously, deepening the make out session.

He curled one hand under her neck, his other hand that grabbing her buttock, slide to down to lift the hem of the low-key dress upward, exposing the skin that made her whimpered into his mouth. "Cold?"

When he pulled his hot mouth from hers, she strained against his hold, panting, her lips open and moist. Rukia shook her head, lifted up slightly to search for his eyes. Her fevered eyes focused on his mouth, wanting more than just kisses and touch. It never satiated her as well the loneliness that always erupted when he left her in the huge villa without his presence. She needed more of him to complete her. "I want…"

"Grimmjow-sama, Rukia-sama, you'll be late."

Like cold water had splashed to her face, Rukia jumped abruptly when she finally comprehended that they were not alone in the room. Her violet eyes quickly caught the green-haired maid, still bowing her head. Rukia backed away from the man in front of her, seemingly puzzled and questioning her own behaviour. She could feel her cheeks redden; sweat dotting on the temple as she narrowly gulping the air, regaining back her posture.

She stared quietly at the man who's now casually, like nothing had just happened, fixing his hair and bow tie. Rukia couldn't believe herself. She almost gave herself completely to his seducing without realizing the time and place. She shook her head violently.

"Stop that, Rukia," he demands, his voice calm as the ocean out there. "There's nothing to embarrass about."

When his gaze fixed at the maid, Rukia couldn't fathom the reaction in the blue orbs. Does he angry because of the interruption? But there's no rage in his eyes, instead…

"Nel, tell them that we are ready."

The maid bowed, nodding her head and quickly heading out, closing the entrance behind her. Rukia gawked in bewildered, her eyes widen in surprise upon noticing his reaction. She thought he would spew his fury, kicking her out from the room or worse, dismissing her. Nevertheless, he acts as a gentle and tolerates master which caught her by surprise.

'Why…? Does Grimmjow like her?'

The thought of Grimmjow harbouring some sorts of romantic feelings towards the maid left her with confusion, yet what surprising her most is the empty feelings that struck her when she noticed his reaction.

There's no jealousy, not even wrath.

_Why…_

"Rukia?"

She lifted her head, a hand stretch in front of her as if waiting for her respond. A brow arched at when she still drowns into her own haziness, blinking while her mind still stuck with the obscure feelings. "Um?"

A chuckle escaped the thin lips. Grabbing the small hand, he intertwined the slender fingers with his, bringing it closer to his lips. "You look stunning. Don't worry, everyone will love you," he said, kissing it softly. "No one will dare argue with it."

Upon hearing his remarks, Rukia soften her feature and giving him the sweetest smile she had ever given. She let her mind forgetting the uneasy thought, instead choosing to believer her husband. She nodded, tightening his hold.

"Now, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"You look amazing in that outfit!"<p>

The playful voice echoes in the silent night, breaking the mute atmosphere. There are only four of them in the huge boat, of course, excluding the driver, facing each other with different expression on the face. The red-haired man uncomfortably adjusting his posture, from crossing his legs to straighten it, then straddling and now, crossing it once again. His gazed lingered in the deck, sneakily peeked at the man in front of him who he hated to admit, looked attractively and handsome with his black tuxedo. The only problem with his appearance is the face; solemn and depressed!

He breathed heavily. Ever since they departed from his friend's house, none of them dared to talked or even make noticeable moves. He moved his gaze to the enormous sea, feels the wind slapping on his face and ruffled the long hair. The plan sure had made every each of them tense in curious and nerviness.

Then his eyes caught the smile on the woman's face as she crossed her leg, exposing the creamy, long leg. She flipped her long hair to the side, threading the soft texture with her slender fingers. He winked at her, rolling his eyes meaningfully.

"Why? Are you interested?" she shot back impishly, comprehend the meaning of his actions. She also wanted to break the never-ending silence between them.

The red-haired man snorted, feeling ridiculous at her remark. He thought she will go with the flow, thanking him with the compliment but instead, she got different idea to play with. He intent to ignore the question nevertheless, he realized his eyes had trailed the woman's attire reluctantly.

The slanted eyes deliberately gazed from the four inch black high heels, skimming the fair skin to the mini skirt she wore. When she crossed her legs, he swore he could peek at her undergarment. That's how short the red skirt was and he could feel his breathe hitched whenever the sly woman purposely tugging the black blouse down, revealing the ample breasts. He swiftly averted his eyes, afraid to stare, as well feared of the anonymous feelings that suddenly sneaked to his heart.

_'__This's only a joke. She's playing with me.'_

He kept repeated the words like a mantra to decrease the sudden leap of his heart. _'I'm never gonna like this sly woman!'_

"Tsk! In your dream! I just thought you fitted to well with the character. Maybe you should quit become a secretary and change your profession," he sarcastically said, trying hard to make his face more annoyed than he should be. The woman let out a chuckle, narrowing her eyes as the painted lips curled upward in amused.

"And what is that?"

Renji licked his lips apprehensively, swallowing the lump hard. He wanted to say a seducer but afraid it will backfire himself. He doesn't want their relationship to ruin just because of his sharp tongue. "Kira's personal assistant perhaps?"

His blunt answer earned him a mocking face by the secretary. She huffed slightly as her hands played with the long, blonde hair, her beautiful eyes bored into him.

"You just could tell the truth, Renji. Is it hard for you to admit?"

"What are you-"

"Cut it out, both of you." The cold voice jerked the two of them in s0-purprise, turning their attentions to the tall man who had stood and swiftly wearing his dark coat, his gaze fixed at the front. "We have arrived."

As cold as the weather of the night, Renji and Rangiku could sense the tingle of anxiety hanged at the edge of the deep voice. Once again, they both were sighing exasperatedly while trailing the man's movement. He already on his feet, scanning his surrounding before turning his head around, giving them a stern, dangerous look.

"What are you waiting for? I don't have time to play around," he said icily. Renji just nodded his head faintly, following his order and quickly jump from the boat. From the tail of his eyes, he could notice the smile on Rangiku face as Kira grabbing her hand, helping her to carefully land nicely on the land. He gave a scorn look when their eyes met.

"How lovely of you two, just like a married couple."

"Thank you."

Her sarcastic replied has just added oil to his rage heart. His face turned sour. Stomping the sand angrily, he quickly averted her eyes and moved forward, not wanting to hear the giggling sounds behind him. He managed to mumble something when his cousin abruptly snapped at him.

"What are you grumbling about?"

Renji halted as the cold voice slapped his mind, but he continued striding to match his hurried steps. "Nothing. Just talk to myself," he reasoned simply, not wanting to prolong his sulking. His slanted eyes roaming around, scrutinizing careful the area which was new to them and act as a bodyguard should be.

Though he should act as the butler, but he knew his cousin will not bother to do such job. In fact, it was his job. A bodyguard to Kuchiki Byakuya; ever since they were kids. For him, it was a tradition in their family to protect the head and it never bothers him though everyone saw it differently. They were the same age friends but born from the first son, an invisible wall was built between their relationships to distinguish their status, but yet, Byakuya treated him equally.

He doesn't need anyone to shield him as he was better than him in fight; nevertheless, he brought him to his side. Renji owed him, and deep down in his heart, he knew he loved Byakuta more than the family who had abandoned him since he was young and willing to do anything for him including die for his sake.

And today, he will prove his loyalty. He will bring his cousin's beloved back.

* * *

><p>They were standing in the middle of the hall; under the light of the huge chandelier hanging above of their heads while each of them gaping in awe at the expensive interior of the villa, not to mention the well-known people who attended the closed party. It was almost like a party by the minister, rich businessman or superstar since the design, menus and even the guests was from high class people.<p>

On the right side near the fountain, an orchestra with almost 30 members were playing the soundtrack of the famous Titanic movie, captivating the guests with their professional skills while the other side was left empty for the crowd to stand. There's a path below the balcony on the first floor towards the dining room where the dishes await the guests.

"Uwah! What kind of party this is?" Renji asked disbelief, twirling himself in a circle as his eyes widen in shock. "Are they celebrating someone?"

Kira who stood quietly behind him, tapping the broad shoulder lightly, deliberately coughing to attract his attention. "Renji, keep you voice low will ya? You're gonna blow our cover up. It's lucky that the security didn't suspect anything and we can pass easily because of my father. Besides, didn't I tell you already? He wanted to announce his newly wife."

Renji quirked a brow. "Oh, is that so? Who is she?"

"That… I don't know. He didn't mention in the invitation card. It's a surprise I think."

"Never knew someone wanted to married the monster," Renji mocked angrily, crossing his arms. Recalling the past incident, his anger that once suppressed because of Byakuya, now boiling like lava and only waited to explode. He clenched his teeth, grip open and closed to hold his rage as his eyes roaming around the hall, searching for the man he hated the most in his life.

"But he sure loves this woman dearly."

A gasped escaped from Renji's lips when his ears caught the statement. He turned his body to face the blonde woman, hands on his hips and eyes narrowing dangerously. "Explain?" he hissed menacingly, tried to control his hoarse voice in a low volume. He couldn't believe his ears.

_Is she complimented the monster? _

"Don't you remember what the man had do-"

"I know!" she hollered, causing the man to flinch slightly at her sudden ire. "And that's not what I mean. I'm trying to say that his feelings to this woman, his wife… I can feel and see it through this party. Don't you see it?"

"Hah?"

"Ah, you're not a woman. That why you can't feel it," she mumbled, smiling weakly as she gazed at the man. "You don't understand women's heart, do you?" With that, she left him to chase her boss's stride, ignoring the painful feelings that lingered every time they quarrelled.

_'__You never understand me, Renji…'_

"Rangiku."

She startled a bit, eyes met the beautiful grey one and she slowly comes to her senses upon noticing the concern that well hidden beneath the cold stare. Her lips twirled upward to assure the man that she was okay. It felt irony when the man that known for his serious and unperturbed demeanour noticed the change of her mood. It always liked that. But why Renji never realized it? Don't they share the same feelings? She will never know.

Byakuya lifted his gaze to the balcony on the first floor, watching the crowd chattered among themselves but that's not the main point. He looked at his surrounding, searching for the person he so damn wanted to meet as he carefully squeezing himself between hundreds of people in the hall.

"Byakuya, I go and search at the left wing area." He heard his subordinate whispered and nodded to the suggestion.

"Renji, you go to the right side."

"Noted!"

As soon as his assistants left his side, Byakuya make his way to the stair, intend to climb to the first floor but as his right feet touched the marble floor, a big, muscle guy stretched his hand, blocking the way. "Sorry, it's off limit."

"I don't understand," he ingenuously asked, playing his trick while his eyes kept gluing at the balcony. The man easily pushed his body and now, changing his spot to the centre of the stair.

"It's for VIP only," he replied with stern voice, turning his head to the back and before Byakuya realized what he wanted to do, more of the bodyguard appeared from nowhere and slowly approaching them. He narrowed his eyes, clutches his fists until his knuckles turn white but he remains calm. Even though he can defeat the men easily, he knew he can, but he didn't want to create commotion that eventually will expose his identity. Their only goal is to find Rukia and it's better to avoid either Grimmjow's men or himself.

"I apologize for my rudeness," Byakuya said, bowing his head slightly, slowly backing away from the men. "This is a misunderstanding. I thought I saw my friend and wanted to meet him, but i guess the status plays different roles here. I'm really sorry about that."

They looked at each other and nodded. Byakuya hardly smile, gritted his teeth in anger as he bow again as a sign of gratitude and when he heard the sound of laughter in front of him, he had to refrain himself from kicking the men's ass.

_'__Hold your breath. Just endure it. For Rukia's sake.'_

Yeah, as long as he found his love back, he will do anything, anything… even sacrifice himself only to see the sweet smile and the beautiful eyes again. He didn't care anymore. Tonight, in the island, he's no longer the heir of Kuchiki Corps. He had thrown his identity in the sea when he decided to took the risk going to his enemy's hiding nest, closing his ears and eyes from his grandfather's outburst after learning their plan. But he didn't care.

All the matter is Rukia and he will throw his pride as a man to get her back.

* * *

><p>"It's almost 7pm."<p>

Byakuya stood inaudibly at the centre of the hall between hundreds of people, waiting restlessly for the time to tick. For every 30 seconds, his eyes glanced at the watch, anxiously hoping the time could move faster so that his heart could be at ease. He is now gradually dying inside to know Rukia's whereabouts until he couldn't sleep for the past days after his cousin dropping a bomb from nowhere saying that his fiancée might came to this island.

When he stepped to the villa, he was hoping deep inside his heart, she was not in the man's territory. Anywhere but here. And after searching the ground floor, except for Renji and Rangiku's area, he managed to sigh in relief as he couldn't saw either her shadow but still, his heart remain conscious. The thought of Rukia being held captive still in his list. He just needs to wait for Grimmjow to appear and take the opportunity to sneak to the first floor.

He took a deep breath, calming the increase rate of his heart by gripping both his hands tightly, rubbing the slender fingers together. When the noisy crowd suddenly shut their mouth, he instantly lifted his head, eyes glanced in nervous at the balcony but he found nothing interesting except for the host that suddenly appear out from nowhere and started to talking. The skinny man with grey hair stood at the centre of the first floor, smirking as he ordered the orchestra team to change the music to the wedding soundtrack.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Now, shall we meet our newly bride and groom," he said, clapping both his hands, leading the others to do likewise and then moving to the side. Presenting, Grimmjow-sama…"

Byakuya watched intently and his teeth clenched tightly when a man with blue hair walks from the curtain behind and stood proudly, waving his hand to the crowd that cheered his appearance. The slanted eyes follow his movements with hatred though his face remains impassive, muttered curses under his breathe. He couldn't help but felt sorry for the woman who married the man that had killed many people just to achieve his mission and dream.

_'__Guess its true love is actually blind,'_ he thought solemnly.

"… and his wife…"

Byakuya raised his head, his eyes boring into a petite figure that slowly step out but as soon as he saw the familiar violet eyes, the sweet smile and the dark hair, his stare wooden in shock, mouth slightly opened and he realized his heart had just stopped beating. Between the chattering of the host and the crowd cheering, he couldn't hear and see anything. His thought was filling with disbelief and confuse.

He couldn't believe his eyes. "No… this isn't her," he stuttered, shaking his head violently. "This is not my-"

"…Rukia!"

As her name echoed in the vast hall, Byakuya almost collapsed in shock.

_Someone, please tell me this is a dream._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a while since I last updated this series and during that time, I'd received comments and favorites from you guys. Thank you very much ^^The writing might be rushing because I really wanted to post it before I delay the update. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) **


End file.
